1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and particularly relates to an electromagnetic relay for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Numbers of electromagnetic relays have been used in a vehicle and various systems, and they are also increasing. When the number of electromagnetic relays used in a vehicle increases, electric power consumption thereof becomes an important factor to be considered. Further, highly sensitive and less-power consuming electromagnetic relays have been wanted in order to equip them with integrated-circuit controllers.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication 60-155153 discloses such an electromagnetic relay. In this conventional relay, an armature is retracted by a magnet although driven by an electromagnetic coil to operate a switch, and a spring member biases the armature to stay at a middle portion between a position of the armature being retracted by the magnet and a position of the same being driven by the electromagnetic coil. As a result, electric energy required to drive the spring is small so that energy consumption of the relay can be reduced. However, the above relay is composed of many parts and the structure thereof, and is rather complicated, thereby resulting in problems of accuracy and high production cost. In addition, since the permanent magnet is disposed remote from where the armature is driven, leakage of the magnetic flux is considerable and comparatively large sized permanent magnet has to be installed.